Spitting Image
by LeatherAndHeelsKindaGirl
Summary: The pictured was still in his hands, "So this is why you left?" he asked me "Yeah" I answer. Veronica "Ronni" Anderson left a year ago without telling anyone. Now shes back! But with a secret that shes been keeping for a year. How will the gang handle finding out her little secret? But most importantly how she let it out...without hurting anyone? Better than it sounds :)
1. Back in town

Ronni's P.O.V

"I promise I'll call you as soon as I get there" I told my mom

"Alright, be safe, you know it's rough over there" she said

"I'll be fine, I love you and I'll talk to you later. I'll come visit in a few weeks or so okay?" I told her

"Veronica, here take this with you…for good luck" she said shoving a picture of a baby into my hands

I sighed "Give her another kiss for me will you? I'll see you soon mom" I said walking out the door getting into my truck

When I was in the truck I turned on the radio trying to find a good song. I was on my way to Tulsa, Oklahoma. I haven't seen the little city in over a year. I left in about May last year, and now it's May. I was heading back to Tulsa to visit some old friends of mine.

I drove for about two hours when I saw a sign that said **Welcome to Tulsa **in big white letters. I sighed in relief knowing that the driving was over.

I stopped by a white building that looked a little crummy, but I knew to expect that. I drove my car around the building to a place where I knew it wouldn't get stolen. I walked around back to the front and opened the door. Immediately the smell of alcohol and cigarettes filled my nose.

I looked around and saw a whole bunch of greaser dancing and just loitering. I went up to the bar and sat down. I need a break from all that driving, I still had just a few miles to go too. The man at the bar tapped my shoulder

"Can I get you anything?" he asked

I took out my purse and handed him a few bucks "Get me a beer" I said

I watched the man go into the back pulling out a beer. He looked rough and not like a nice type of guy. I knew exactly who he was. He stared at me for a moment and then a look of realization came upon his face.

"Ronni Anderson, is that you?" he asked with a smirk plastered on his face

"In the flesh" I answered taking a sip of my beer

"I haven't seen ya in over months. Watcha been up to lately, you completely disappeared of the face of the Earth" he asked

"Oh you know here and there, I just had to get away" I lied, I couldn't tell him the real reason

"Oh well does he know you're here?" he asked and by the tone of his voice I knew who he was talking about

"Nope, I just into Tulsa, I decided to stop by and say hi first" I told him "But peaking of it I've got to get going, thanks for the beer" I said making my way through the crowd.

I walked around the building to find my truck safe and sound. I jumped and started engine, I pulled out of the little space and got back on the road. I was thinking about my next stop, the Curtis house. I need to see the gang, especially a certain member of the gang.

I pulled up to the Curtis house and sat in my truck for a moment to prepare myself. I went down into the passenger seat into my suitcase looking for the photo that my mom had given to me earlier. When I came back up with the photo in my hands I heard a knock on my window. It made me jump out of the seat but I turned to look who it was.

There I saw Steve Randle at my truck window. I opened the door and stepped out to jump/hug him.

"Veronica Anderson where has you've been for the last year?!" he asked and yelled at the same time

"You haven't seen me in a year and that the only thing you can say. You didn't even return my hug for god sakes!" I yelled

Steve just smirked and lifted off the ground and hugged me "Is that better?' he asked

"Much better" I said

"Good, now answer my question" he said sternly

"That I will tell you soon, I promise" I said to him but he just huffed "So who's here?" I asked

"Everyone… even him" he said before I could ask

"Well are you going to take me to see then or not" I said

He just grabbed my hand and led me up the porch. He gave me the signal to wake a minute. I took a deep breath not knowing if I was ready to do this yet.

"Hey guys look what the cat dragged in" Steve said the gang pulling me in the house

I looked up to see six shocked faces. Two-Bit had a puzzled look on his face and Soda looked like he just seen a ghost. Ponyboy and Johnny's jaw were to the ground. Darry looked like he didn't know what to do or what was going on, and Dally. Oh, Dally, the one person I was certainly not ready to see yet had a look of disbelieve on his face like he couldn't believe I was standing in front of him.

"I'm not a damn animal quit staring at me like that" I snapped and they all took their surprised looks off their faces

"Ronni, What are you doing here?" Darry asked

"I'm going to staying with my aunt for a while, I need a break from that other town (Sorry haven't figured out where she lives yet)" I told him

"I found out side in her truck, I think she was find though she was ducked down" Steve said, but it made me want to beat him

"I wasn't hiding" I protested "I was getting a picture from my suitcase, thank you very much, so why don't you get your facts straight" I said

"Oh well sorry Ms. I'm going to disappear for a year and then magically come back unexpectedly" he said

I gave him a cold stare that told him to shut his trap

"Do you know how long you'll be staying?' Ponyboy asked

"I'm not sure… My aunt said as long as I want, but I have to go home and Visit ever few weeks" I explained

"But why go visit home if you came her to get away anyway. Besides that all that gas is going to cost money" he said, man sometimes I really wish this kid wasn't so smart

"Quit reading all those damn books, it's making you too smart" I said, but he just smirked in back at me

"So why did yo-"Two-Bit started but he was cut off short

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I looked up to find Dally looking at me with eye full of hurt, anger and confusion

"What?' I asked

"I said 'Who the hell do you think you are' you think you can disappear for a year and come back and everything would be the same!" Dally yelled

I felt tears forms but I just pushed then away "Shut up" I said in a quiet tone

"What?' Dally asked, his voice was cold

"Did I stutter? I said Shut Up" I shot at him popping the p in up

I could practically see steam coming out of Dally's ears, but I'm also sure I could feel it coming out of mine

Dally didn't know why I had left Tulsa, no one did except my mom and my aunt. I didn't tell Dal because I didn't know what he would do. I couldn't tell anyone else because that would've been unfair, if they knew Dally deserved to too.

"You know, I shouldn't have come here anyway, I have to go my aunt's and unpack. I'll see later" I told them "…Maybe" I said looking at Dally a look of anger still plastered on his face

I was about to walk out the door when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around to face Steve "I'll come help you" he said and I only nodded in agreement. I waved everyone good and walked to my truck with Steve following me.

When we got in the truck and I started the engine and began to drive away from the Curtis house

"You've got guts kid, no talks to Dal like that. But you know we've never been afraid of Dal have you?" he asked and I shook my head

"He doesn't scare me…I mean Dally came get pretty scary but he has his limits" I explained

"So… you gonna Explain to be why you left for a damn year?" He asked

I swallowed hard at his question and sighed "Ok I'll tell you" I said quietly "Or I could just show you" I said

Steve gave me a puzzled look, I pulled the picture that my mom handed me out of my back pocket and gave it to him.

While he was looking at it, I gave it a glance but kept my eye on the road. There in the picture was a baby girl about 3-4 months old. She wasn't bald like other babies; she had a head full of platinum blonde hair and Blue eyes. Even though she was only 4 month her eyes were starting to change color. Babies are born with blue eyes, but I could tell these were going stay blue. They were getting lighter and lighter by the minute. Once a bark blue now turning a light blue almost like ice. She also had skin like porcelain. It wasn't to light but it was perfect like a doll's skin.

Steve set the picture down on the dash board of the truck. "So that's where you've been for a year?" he asked

"Yep" I answered him smoothly

"Why a year though?" he asked

"Last year, in May I had found out I was pregnant. I knew I could be pregnant in Tulsa; the place was just too dangerous. I was going to tell dal but I didn't know how he was going to act, I mean let's be honest here, it's Dallas Winston. You would have been able to tell him?" I asked

"Probably not, but continue" he said

"I didn't' tell you guys because I didn't think it would've been fair for you to know and not even the father himself. So I and my mom moved to some small town that I wouldn't have been bothered. That's where I was for 9 months of the year. When I had her I dropped out of school and took care of her. My mom and I struggled but we made it. She's 4 months now, so that's where I was the other 4 months of the year" I explained to him

"I wasn't going to say anything but you do look extremely tired. Like you been up a for 5 nights in a row" he said

"Yeah well that's just one of the perks of having a kid at 17" I said sarcastically

I took the picture form the dashboard and looked at it "But I wouldn't regret it for anything…I love her, she's my baby my perfect little thing" I said

Steve smiled at me 'Does she have a name?" he asked

"Violet Evie" I said to him smirking

He turned to me with a surprise of his face "Evie is one of my best friends, she been with me through thick and thin" I explained

"Well that's nice you did that" he said "So she looks like him" he said smirking

I rolled my eyes and made a pissed off face "Yeah, a spitting fucking image" I spat out

Steve just let out and a chuckle, "It's good to have you back Ron" he said

"It's good to be back Steve" is said turning the radio

The rest of the way was silent but I kept thinking about how much Violet looked like Dal. She may look like him, but I least I know she'll be a looker.


	2. The Dingo

Steve's P.O.V

I stared down at the picture of the little girl in my hands. I hate to say it but the kid was pretty damn cute. I don't really like kids; I mean I find them annoying as hell. But this blonde haired, blue eyed girl was just too cute.

I smirked at Ronni "What?" she asked me

"It's like you weren't even there, it looks like Dal was the only one making this kid" I said

Ronni laughed "Yeah it may look that way, but I've got the stretch marks to prove I was there" She told me

"So this baby…Um Violet" I said "She tear you up pretty bad?" I asked

"Not too bad, she was a small when she was born. Only weighing at 6 lbs. She still is small though" she said

"Well then that's one thing she didn't get from Dally. You know, you're tiny and Dally isn't" I explained

I looked out my window and we pulled up to a small house. "We're here" Ronni said parking the truck

She got out the truck and ran out to greet her aunt into a hug. I got out and walked up to meet her.

"Aunt Mindy it's so good to see you" Ronni said

"You too sweetheart, and who's this young man?" she asked turning to me

"Steve Randle" I said holding my hand out for her to shake and she took it

"Well it's nice to meet you Steve' she said "Well Ronni let's get your stuff, I've already gotten your room set" she said

Ronni grabbed her suitcase and I grabbed a box that she had in the back. Inside the house was small just like the front, but it was nice. It was something that I could picture Ronni living in. I followed Ronni and her Aunt to her room.

The room was a lavender color, with a bed, dresser, and a desk. The room was a decent size room, I mean Ronni didn't need a big room, she wasn't ever inside.

"I'll just leave you to unpacking" Aunt Mindy said leaving the room

"Your room looks nice" I told her

'Yeah it does look nice doesn't it? Will take these shirts and put them in that top drawer?" she asked, I nodded and toke the shirts from her hand. I placed in her drawer neatly

"Thanks now can you do these and put them in that drawer?' she said and I took the items of clothing and sat them in the drawer

Soon all her clothes were done and we moved on to the box. She cut the tap open with her truck keys, inside was a bunch of books and some baby stuff.

"I took some of her stuff, so I wouldn't feel lonely at night. She would always sleep in my bed right next to me" Ronni explained "Steve I don't know if I can do it. I'm not sure if I should be away from her this long. I'm sure if I should be away at all." She told me

I could see the guilt in her eyes. I knew she felt bad about leaving Violet all alone. "Hey it okay, like you said you'll be going back next week or so, you can see her then" I tried comforting her

I took out more stuff from the box, I pulled out a few reading books. I also pulled put a picture of Dally and her. Dally had his arm wrapped around her and his head was turned the away, he was laughing. Ronni was looking up him laughing also. I remember when the photo was token. Evie was trying to a get a picture of just her and Dal when Two-Bit cracked one of his famous jokes and we all started laughing.

I saw Ronni looking over my shoulder smiling at the picture. "Let me see that, I think I have a place for it" she told me and I handed over the picture to her.

She set it down on her dresser right in front of the mirror. I helped her set up all her books in the bottom of the desk. Ronni lied down on her bed and I sat next to her.

"What do you think I should Steve?" she asked me

"Do about what?" I asked her

"Dally and Violet" she said "I'm sure how to tell him, I mean its Dallas we're talking about here. How do you just walk up to Dallas Winston and tell him the reason you disappeared for a year was because you were busy having his kid? When should I tell him Steve?" She asked me, I felt sorry for Ronni. She was so confused and didn't know how to handle the situation at all. I mean I understand by what she means by not knowing how to tell Dally about his daughter. I mean how anyone would be able to say that to Dal.

"To be honest with you Ron…I don't know" I told her

"Instead of think about it in my point of view, think about it in Dally's point of view" she told me "How would you want me to let you know that you have a kid?'" she asked

Ronni had stumped me; I wasn't sure how to answer that question. "I'd want you to surprise me… you know show up with the kid and then just say it's mine." I told her

"Are you serious?" she asked me in disbelief

"Yes I am…I mean the worst I could do with a child around? It's Dal and all but I don't think he'll do much with a baby around, his baby." I explained, she gave me an unsure expression

"You hungry?" I asked her

"Actually I am a little hungry" I said

"We can go to the dingo is you want" I reach into my pocket and pulled out a few bucks" I only have enough for me though. You got any cash?" I asked her

"Yeah I got a few bucks in my pocket" she answered

"Then let's go" I said pushing her out of the room

"Aunty Mindy we're going to the dingo, I'll see you in a little while" Ronni told her aunt

"Alright Hun, be safe" she said

I followed Ronni out to her truck "I don't really feel like driving, can you?" she asked

'Yeah" I said and she threw me the keys

The drive there was silent. I looked Ronni she was staring at the road. By the look on her face I could tell she was thinking hard. Her grey eyes looked like steel. I pulled up at the Dingo and parked.

We got inside and sat down in a booth "Do you think He'll calm down?" she asked suddenly

"Who?" I asked

"Dally… do you think he'll calm down. I can't show up with his kid with him being furious" she explained

"I'm sure he'll calm down soon" I told her

The waitress came over and asked us what we wanted

"I'll get fries and a chocolate milkshake" Ronni ordered

Then she turned to me "I'll just have a coke and a burger" I told her

She nodded and walked "are you still thinking about Dally?' I asked Ronni

"Yeah" she answered quietly

"Try not to think about him" Told her but she looked at me with sad eyes "What are you thinking about him?" I asked

"If he went back to being Dal…Like jetting locked up and getting back with that whore" she spat out the last part

I Knew she was talking about Sylvia "Ronni, He hasn't been with Sylvia" I told her slowly

She looked up at me wide eyed "He hasn't?" she asked

I shook my head slowly and I saw the look of relief on her face. The waitress came back with our food and I paid her.

I took a sip of coke and bit into my burger "Like I said before though, quit thinking about Dally" I said with a mouth full of food

"STEVE RANDLE!" I heard a shrill voice yell behind me

I turned around and saw Evie with her face red "Steve what do you think you're doing hanging out with so-"she stop yelling when she Ronni

"Ronni?" she asked in disbelief

"Yeah Evie it's me, calm down and quit yelling Steve and cheating on you and hanging out with some tramp" she said

Evie sat down beside me "I can't believe you're back! Where did you go in the first place?" she asked and I saw Ronni tense up

"I had things to do" she said simply, she as looking down at her milkshake

"Wait a minute… You really think I would cheat on you? I see how you really think of me" I said to Evie joking

"Oh Steve I'm sorry" she said pleading eyes

"Don't worry about it babe" is said giving her a kiss

Ronni made a face and gave a fake gag "Get a room" she said

"We will" I said

She laughed "Ew you're so gross" she said laughing

I heard the bell on the ring meaning someone walked in or walked out. "It was that big man, I'm telling you" I heard someone say. It was the voice of Two-Bit.

I looked over to see the rest of the gang minus Darry sit down in a booth

"Ronni look to your left slowly" I said and she did so. When she saw the guys her face when white

"I'll stall them and you can escape to the truck" I told her "and before you ask, something went on at the Curtis and I'll see you later" I told Evie giving her a kiss on the cheek

I walked over to the guys "Hey guys" I said

"Hey Steve what brings you here" Soda asked

"You know I just got hungry" I casually

"Did you help Ronni with her stuff?" Ponyboy asked and I saw the look on Dally's face change

"Um yeah but she decided to take a nap, so I left" I lied

I heard the bell ring again, hoping she had escaped I turned around and saw no one sitting in the booth. The door opened and Evie walked in again. She came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"I got her out of here and told her I'd give you a ride" she whispered

I kissed her cheek as a thank you "Were going to the drive in tonight, maybe you guys should come too" Pony said

I looked at Evie "Can we go Steve? Please" she cried

"Yeah we can go" I said and she squealed

"I'll meet you guys there at 6, okay?" I told them and walked out of the dingo.

We got into Evie's car and she looked at me "You've got some explaining to do" she said

"About what?" I asked

"Ronni"

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter…I need reviews though. This is a story I really want to write, but I don't to be writing it for nothing. So please review!**


	3. I told her

Ronni's P.O.V

I had escaped the dingo and was riding back home in my truck. I grabbed the picture of Vi, which is what I called her for short. I studied the precious child, her eyes as blue as her dad's. I still wasn't able to get through my head that Dally and I had created this beautiful little girl. She was smiling in the picture a cute little grin on her face. For only being 4 months old she had a lot of hair. The hair was thick and platinum blonde, just light her daddy's. It pissed me off she looked so much like him. Steve was right it's like dal made the kid all by himself. I always wished my child would look like me.

I had felt hot tears running down my face. I missed Violet so much, like you wouldn't believe. It hasn't been only a few hours and I'm already crying. My mom told me this would happen that it was a mother thing. I had to call my mom but my Aunt's house wasn't that close. So I decided to go to the house that I knew was close by.

I pulled up in the Curtis's yard and got out of my truck. I ran up to the door and slowly opened it. Inside sat Darry reading the paper.

"Hey there Ronni, what brings you here?" he asked looking up from his paper

"I was wondering if I could use your phone" I said quietly

"Sure, right through there, you okay kid? You look like you've been crying" he said

"I'm fine" I lied, I wasn't fine. I missed my daughter and her father being pissed t me didn't help the situation.

I walked through the kitchen until I found a phone. I picked it up and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello" I woman's voice said

"Mom it's me, Ronni" I said

"Oh Sweetie it's good to her your voice. Your Aunt called and said you got there. How has everything been going? Hunny are you alright? It sounds like your crying" she said worry entering her voice

"No…I'm not okay. I miss her and Dally's angry with me for showing up without an explanation. I just miss her mom, I know you said this would happen, but I miss her" I said tears bursting out of my eyes

"Ronni you need to calm down. Everything will be okay, Vi has actually been acting a little sick. I'll take her to a doctor's then I can either visit you or you can come here" she said

"You come here" I said almost instantly, if she came here then I could show Vi to Dally

"I love Veronica, Call me soon Hun Bye" she said and hung up

I put the phone away and walked out into the Living room. I knew my cheeks were tearing stained and they were still pouring out. In the living room was the rest of the gang. They must've shown up when I was on the phone

"You look awful Ronni, are you okay?" Ponyboy asked me

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile "Yeah I'm okay" I lied

"Are you sure?' he pushed

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied again

"Then why are you crying?" Two-Bit asked

"It's nothing alright… it's just family stuff' I said

I looked at Steve "Can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure" he said and followed me outside "I told Evie" he blurted out

I looked at him shocked "You what!" I yelled

"She wouldn't get off my case, I had to tell her" he said

I smacked him in head a few times "You are an IDIOT!" I yelled

"Damn Woman you're going to give me concussion" he said

"You deserve one" I spat out

"I'm sorry, but it's Evie she can keep a secret" he said

I glared at him and walked back into the house. I looked at Darry "Thanks for letting me use the phone" I said

"No problem" he said

"I'll see you guys later or something" I said about to walk out the door

"Wait! We're going to the drive in later tonight if you wanna come" Soda suggested

I glanced over at Dally who just had his head down

"I don't know…" I told them

"You should come, Evie will be there to keep you company" Steve said

I pursed my lips together "Okay I'll go… I'll be there at 6:30" I told them

I was about to walk out the door again when Steve stopped me

"Are we cool? You know from…" he said referring to him telling Evie about Violet

I tilted my head so my nose was in the air. I pulled it back down and walked up closer to him. Then I stuck my middle finger straight in his face and then pulled it back

"I'll see you at 6:30 Steven" I said smirking and then I finally walked about of the house and got into my truck and drove off to Aunt Mindy's house.

I really hope tonight will go well. I'm hoping Evie can keep her mouth shut. I'm hoping that no questions will be and about my disappearing and reappearing. Most importantly I really hope that no trouble starts with Dally and I tonight. But we all know something is bound to happen. So I don't really know I hope for anything at all.

**Hay Guys I'm glad you like the story… and I was wondering if you would like a prequel about how Ronni and Dally got together. I was also wondering if you would like a little tie-in about Ronni and her pregnancy. Thanks for Reading and please Review!**


	4. The drive-In

Ronni's P.O.V

I got back to my aunt's and decided to change my outfit. I slipped on my jeans and my rolling stones shirt. I kept of my earrings but I changed my heels to high tops. I grabbed my aviator jacket and put it on.

I walk to the bathroom and took off all the make-up. I looked in the mirror and there was a girl. She had dark brown eye and long straight dark brown hair. Her skin was the color of café au lait. Under her eyes you could see the small dark circles under her eyes. That showed that she hadn't been sleeping; as if she was busy taking care of a baby all night. She was pretty, not sexy or hot or cute. The girl in the mirror was pretty, not movie star glamorous like Sodapop. It was a simple kind of pretty, the one every normal girl wanted to be. The kind that could make people see the real you and not something fake. This girl in the mirror was me.

I took a deep breath in and lifted up my shirt. I wasn't the same size I used to be. I still had a little baby weight left. The stretch marks aren't too bad. Violet was a little baby, so I didn't get too big.

I pulled my shirt down and checked the time it was already 6. I grabbed my bag and walked into the living room.

"Hey aunt Mindy I'm going to the drive in with the gang, I'll see you later" I told her

"Have fun sweetie, oh and your mother called" she said "She she'd be her in a few days with the baby" she said

"Thanks" I said walking out the door

I got in my truck and starting driving to the drive in. I never really liked movies, but Ponyboy really liked them. With Soda and Johnny I was one of the only ones he talked to about them. I don't like movies, but I love a good story. I love to read, with reading I feel like I'm part of the adventure. I don't feel like that with movies.

The drive from the house to the drive in isn't exactly short, that's why I left early. Finally I got there, but a little late, it was 6:40. Oh well.

I got out and walked to over to the guys. Evie didn't look too happy.

"You're late" she said

"Yeah, yeah I know" I said shrugging it off "You got a weed?" I asked

"Hey Steve, hand me a cig" she yelled and he handed her one an d she gave it to me

"Thanks…but these don't really work if there not lit" I said sarcastically

She yelled over too Steve again and she gave me the liter "Thank you" I said lighting it.

"So the movie didn't start yet, so you got lucky" she told me

"Eh wouldn't have mattered, Movies aren't really my thing" I said taking a drag of my cigarette

"So then why did you come?" she asked and this caught everyone's attention

"Yeah if you don't like movies then why did you come?" two-Bit asked with a smirk, damn did that kid have to put his 2 cents into every damn thing

"I needed to talk to Evie" I said honestly "So come with me and we'll talk" I said pulling towards my truck.

I got in my truck and she got in the passenger side. "What did Steve tell you?" I asked

She sighed "he said that you left because you got pregnant and could tell anyone. He also explained why he had to get you out of the dingo so fast" she explained

I nodded my head and jumped out of the truck and she followed behind quickly. I noticed the guys were gone so they must've gone and found seats.

"So know you know" I said when she caught up to me

"I won't tell I promise" she said

"I believe you" I said quietly

We walked in silence over to a row of seats. There sat the gang, but in front of them was my worst nightmare. I saw a stunning red head sitting in front of then along with a girl with short dark hair. I got closer to the row of seats so I could hear the conversation. I stopped Evie with my arms;

She gave me a strange look.

"Just stay here and be quiet" I told her

I could hear one of the voice complaining and I knew exactly who it is, Cherry Valance. She was telling someone to back off. I saw the girl sitting next to her, it was Marcia Todd. I got a little closer and saw Dally leaning against his chair smirking. He had a cigarette hanging off his lips.

Cherry had just made a small remark to him. I was about to walk up and sit down when I heard it. Dally had beat his own record for saying something dirty. I felt my fist tighten, Evie out her hand on my shoulder. I just shrugged it off and walked off to my truck.

"Where are you going?' she yelled after me

"I'm leaving, you can join me if you want" I said still walking away

I got to my truck and hopped in, I didn't want to leave just yet. I pulled out Violet's picture and smiled down at it. I shoved it back into my pocket and reached for my keys. I put the key in the slot and went to go turn it on. Then my passenger door opened and someone jumped in. I thought it was Evie so I didn't bother to look up, but then I hear the heavy breathing. I looked up to find Dallas Winston sitting in my truck.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked looking away from him

He looked up at me with a cold stare "I saw you were still here and I needed to talk to you" he said "I want answers" he said sternly

I noticed he was covered in some kind of liquid. It smelt like sugar so I figured it was soda. I looked into his hard blue eyes, the same eye Violet has. Except Violet's eyes aren't hard or cold, they're soft and sweet, full of love. I studied his face; it made me notice how much Violet does look like him. You would've thought he made her all by himself if it was possible.

"Do we really have to talk about this now?" I asked

He gave me a cold stare "I think I deserve answers and I want now" he said

I took a deep breath "Give me a 2 or 3 days" I said

He gave me a puzzled look "what?' he asked

"Give me few days to get everything together and then you'll find out…I promise Dally" I said with pleading eyes

He looked me up and down "Okay you get 2 days and you if I don't answers…' he said trailing off not wanting to finish his sentence

"You'll get your answers so calm down, there ain't no need to be threatening me" I spat out "But I can't guarantee you'll like them" I mumbled

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked gritting his teeth

"Just wait" I said leaning back "Now do you need a ride or are you going back out?" I asked

"Take me to Buck's" he said and I nodded

I started the engine and drove out of the drive-in. Most of the ride was in silence until Dal spoke up.

"Why'd you leave the movie?" he asked

"I just didn't feel like watching it" I lied

"You're lying" he said

Damn, I hated that. Dally could always tell when I'm lying.

I bit my lip "I don't know Dal, why does it matter" I said

"Damn I don't know, I was just asking" he said

The rest of the ride was silent. I pulled up to Buck's.

I looked at dally "Here's your stop" I said

Dally just sat there. "Are you getting out?" I asked

"Will you come in with me?" he asked quietly

"I can't Dal, my aunt is expecting me home" I said

"You can call from Buck's phone" he said "C'mon Ronni, I haven't seen you in a year. This is the least you can do, I mean you won't give me any answers" he said

I rolled my eyes and though for a moment "Okay I'll come in with you" I said and we both got out of the truck.

I followed him inside and found a phone. I called my aunt and told her why I wouldn't be home that night. I followed Dally up to his room.

"I don't have anything to wear" I said

He reached into he drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and threw it at me.

"No pants?" I asked

He gave a are-you-kidding-me looked "Never mind" I said

I was about to pull off my shirt when I saw him looking at me. "Turn around" I demanded

"Nothing I haven't seen before" he said smirking

"Turn around" I said and this time he listened

I couldn't have him seeing my stretch marks. Those would have been a dead give away. I put the shirt on and took off my pants. I turned around to see him already in bed.

"Are you coming or what?' he asked

I walked over to the bed and laid down facing the other way. I tried to keep my body away from him but he insisted I stayed close to him. After a while I turned around to see he was asleep. I closed my eye hoping that I wake up I won't be here, that it was just a dream.

But life isn't a dream…it's a nightmare

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately…but I hope you like this chapter and I promise Dally will find out soon!**


	5. Visits and bad Timing

Ronni's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of loud snoring. I looked around and noticed I wasn't at home. I wasn't in my bad or in my clothes. There was an arm draped around my stomach. I looked over my shoulder to find Dally sound asleep. I carefully removed his arm from waist. I didn't want to wake him up and have to deal with him. I changed quickly out of Dal's t-shirt and changed into my clothes from last night.

I snuck out of the room and into my truck. Why did I agree to stay with him? God I'm an idiot. I pulled up to my aunt's house and saw another car was there. Who could that be?

I parked my truck and walked in side. There on the couch was my mom with Violet in her hands. "What are you doing here? I thought you said a few days?" I asked sitting down next her taking my baby into my hands

"I knew you missed her and plus she wanted her mama. I couldn't get her to stop crying. There's a doctor here isn't there? I thought I could just take her thee instead of making you both wait" She explained

I gave my mom a hug and looked back at Violet. "Hi there baby girl! Did you miss mommy, because mommy sure enough missed you" I said giving her a giant kiss on the cheek.

She was still so tiny, sure it had only been a day but still. She was a long baby but still small in weight. Her snowy white hair was tussled all over her little head. Her blue eyes were still like ice. They were also sweet and full of love. Unlike Dal's, his were cold and full of his hate for the world.

"So when do you think you're gonna show her off to Dally?" My mom asked

I rolled my eyes "She not a trophy mom, I'm not showing her off" I said

"You know what I meant" She said

"I'm not sure, but I think you should go to the doctors first anyway. Take her by yourself though, I don't wanna go and then get seen. I wanna tell him myself not have him find out by the whole town" Told her

"I suppose you're right, I'm going to head off now actually, I'll see you later honey" She said picking up Violet's bag and taking her put of my arms. My mom walked out of the house and into her car. I could hear the engine start and watched her pull away from the house.

I went into the kitchen and checked the time. It was only 11:24 I guess I could go to the Curtis'. I called out to my aunt "I'm going to the Curtis' tell mom to give me a ring when she get back!" I yelled across the small house

I walked out and got into my truck and started her up. I pulled out of her drive way and made my way to the Curtis' house. I pulled into their drive way and got out of my truck. I opened the door and walked right in. They've never really cared who walked in; the door was always unlocked for whomever. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and looked inside. I took out a piece of chocolate cake that I assumed was Two-Bits, but oh well he'll live , right?

I was about to take a bite when I was stopped "I hope you're going to share that last piece, Ms. Anderson"

I turned around and saw Two-Bits standing behind me. He had a half joking half I'm serious face on. I knew he was messing with me but he really wanted a piece of cake. I split the cake in half and handed it to him.

"Are you happy now you big baby?" I asked

"Over joyed" He said smirking

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Mickey had come on and it made me think of Vi. Vi always watched Mickey back home, it was the cause of her first real baby laugh. The show always caused her to giggle.

"Is Darry at work?" I asked

"Yeah, Pony's at school and Sodapop's working too. Say what school do you go to in your new town?" He asked

I felt the air get caught in my lungs. What was I supposed to say? I don't go to school because I'm too busy taking care of one of your friend's kid. No I don't think that's going to work.

"I'm really sure, basically I just show up and that's about it" I lied

"Say where have you been the past year Ron? You just disappeared on us out of nowhere. Damn I thought Dally was going to have a meltdown when no one could find you. It was weird though it was like There you went and now here you are! You're like a magician" He said laughing

I couldn't help but laugh with Two-Bit. As much as I would like for him to keep out of my business once and a while, the boy was just too funny.

"What does gonna happen with you and Dal now?" He asked

"I don't really know Two-Bit. It's to earlier right now, I mean I still hadn't told him why I left yet" I admitted

"Have you told any of us?" He asked

"No" Yes, Steve but I didn't want to tell him that and then he'd go run to Dally.

"So what've you been up to Ron?" He asked

"I've been here a day, so not much. My came to town she had to drop something off" I told him, I didn't lie to him about why technically

"Do you plan on seeing your cousin soon?" He asked

My jaw clenched. No, but mom would probably make me anyways. He was a Soc and I was a greaser. I still don't understand it; maybe dad didn't like the idea of being stuck up. Randy Anderson was my cousin; I didn't talk to him or that side of the family, my dad's side. My dad never really talked to them either though. My dad never liked his own brother.

Even when Randy and I did see each other we didn't get along. Of course he would have something rude to say about me being a greaser. He would say I was a disgrace to the family name and what not. Normally I would blow it off sense I didn't care. Randy didn't know about Violet, I'm not even sure he noticed I left.

"I'm sure my mom will force me too, but do I want to willingly? Not at all" I answered

He let out a chuckle "How is it a greaser and Soc are related? I mean don't it seem a little strange considering your dad is his dad's brother?" Two-Bit said

"I'm not sure, all I know it that Randy is an ass and I don't anything to do with him" I told him

Two-Bit turned back to the TV and I went into the kitchen. The clock said 12:30, I left the house at just about 11:30 or so. Mom should be back at the house with Violet by now.

"I got to go, maybe I'll see you later or something" I said waving bye

I hoping in the truck and began to drive home. When I got there I saw mom's car in the drive way. I ran inside and looked around for mom.

"Mom where are you?" I yelled

"In here!" She yelled back

I followed her voice in the back room. She was changing Violet on the bed.

"What'd the doctor say?" I asked slight worry in my voice

"It's nothing big just a little cold that should go away" She said picking her up and handing her to me

I took her in my arms and held her close "Hey baby girl" I said

She let out a small wail and began whining. "Did she eat today?" I asked

"I gave her a bottle earlier, but you weren't there yesterday so bottles are all she had." My mom said

I sat down on the couch and unbuttoned most of my shirt. I unhook my bra from the front and let it fall off. I sat Violet in front of me and watch as she latched on to my boob. Sense I left I had used a pump and made bottles. That's another reason why I would have to go back every now and then.

When she was finished eating I played with her for a bit. Eventually time had flown by and it was almost 7:00.

"Ronni your aunt and I are going tonight, I'm sure you can find something to eat. Her clothes and stuff are in you room. I'll see you tonight or maybe tomorrow, but honey" She said walking out of the house

Great I get some alone time with my daughter. I noticed that Violet was pulling at my shirt opening and closing her mouth. That meant one thing only: She was hungry. I unbuttoned my shirt again and she latched right on.

Breastfeeding was weird at first but eventually got used to it. I didn't care sense it was making my baby healthy. Somewhat half way through Violet eating there was a knock on the door. I figured it was my mom but just in case it wasn't I got a small baby blanket and covered Violet and my exposed chest.

I figured my aunt or my mom had forgotten something but it was far from them. My eyes popped out of my head. There in front on me was 3 faces I didn't want to see right now. Ponyboy, Johnny, and most importantly Dally.

"I'll be right back, come in" I said running to the back room

Luckily violet was done eating, so I laid her down and fixed my shirt. I walked out of the room and back into the living room where the 2 boys were. Pony and Johnny were on the couch while Dally was leaning against a wall.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked "Wait how do you know where I live?"

"Steve told us, we saw your mom and some other lady going somewhere. We figured you had the house to yourself so we decided to come by" Ponyboy said

"Oh" Was all I said "Do anything to drink or something?" I asked

They all said no "Well I mean I can't go out right now if that's what you guys wanted" I told them

"Why can't you?" Pony asked

"I have something I have to take care of" I answered

"What is it?" He asked

I bit my lips, he sure did ask a lot of questions "Why do you ask a million questions" I asked clearly annoying

"Sorry" He muttered

"No I'm sorry, I've had a long day and I'm just a little tired" I explained

"I guess we'll leave you to rest then, see you later Ronni" Ponyboy

"Thanks" I told him

As he, Johnny, and Dally were walking out the door I stopped him.

"Dally" I called and her turned his head "I need you to stay, I've gotta tell you something. Something that I think you'll wanna hear" I told him

Dally signaled for Pony and Johnny to keep moving and walked back inside. After he shut the door he looked at me.

"Why's you have that blanket over you earlier?" he asked

"I'll explain in a minute just wait" I told him

"So am I getting the answer to why you left? I don't want some fake "One of my family members was sick" kinda of bull shit either Ronni"' He said sternly

"Yes you're getting your answers. That blanket has something to do with the reason I left" I told him

He made a confused face "What the hell does that even mean?" he asked

"Just sit down and wait right here, okay? I'll be right out, I promise. Now don't move either" I told him walking into the other room to grab Violet.

I took the blanket and hid her under it. I walked back out into the living room. "Okay so please don't freak out or get too angry. If you do get too angry just walk out and don't come back until you'll be able to talk to me." Told him

I took off the blanket exposing Violet and her icy blue eyes and her white blonde hair. Dally's expression was unreadable, I couldn't tell what he was thinking and that scared me.

"Ronni…What is this?" He asked his voice was hard. Shit.

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"This is Violet, your daughter"

** Oooh cliffhanger! Don't you just hate those? Review Please. How do you think Dally should react? Review your opinions! :) **


End file.
